Only You
by CrazyAuthor1
Summary: Jade West has a new boyfriend. Who is ? What happens to your friends when you discover that Ryder Daniels is her boyfriend?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters of Victorious are not mine.

* * *

Jade was in his locker, when she recived a message that made her smile, since a few months ago was the only person who achieves that. When Jade ended with that, she went to the locker of Vega, where were his friends, she admits that at first seemed strange to call "friend" her ex-boyfriend, but eventually she achievement get used. When she approached her friends, Jade listen as Tori spoke of the problems of his sister.

"What happens, Vega?" Jade asked.

"I was telling the guys what happened this week with Trina" she said.

Just then the phone rang of Jade and she smiled, she spoke a few minutes with his "friends" and then went, when she reached the black box, was no one there. She grabbed her cell phone, when someone put his hand on Jade's eyes.

"How is my sweet princess?" he said.

"You know I don't like being told so" Jade said and turned to face him.

Both kissed passionately and then gave him his cup of coffee he'd bought for her.

"You know I like that nickname for you," Ryder said and he kiss Jade's nose.

Ago 5 months, Ryder and Jade are dating, when Beck, breaks up with her, Ryder was the only friend that support to Jade at all times, and 4 months after them started dating.

" What are you doing here ?" she asked.

"Besides that I wanted to see my sweet girlfriend," he said and I raise an eyebrow "I will study again here"

" you manage that Sikowitz and Lane gave you another chance?" Jade Asked.

"Before that happened that, with Tori, I was a good student" Ryder said, "so them decided to give me a chance and when I need to make a group proyect, I will do it alone"

"Poor thing," Jade said, "The baby is going to have to do projects, alone "

"I'm sure my sweet girlfriend will help me," he said as he put his arms around the waist of Jade.

"I dunno" Jade said, before that them kissing again.

* * *

What do you think ? Jade is my favorite character of Victorious, and although I like Bade, it bothers me that every time them had a fight, she do something to fix your relationship. I always believed that a relationship was two people, plus I would have liked to see to Beck jealous, or Jade with someone else.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters of Victorious are not mine.

* * *

Tori was concerned, if the rumors were true and Ryder Daniels was here, means that the other girls are in danger, although many girls know as is Ryder, there are many new girls and he can take advantage of that, Tori and her friends were thinking about doing something to show the girls how is it really Ryder.

"I don't think that Lane, permit us sing the song again," Tori said.

"We have to somehow embarrass him" Andre said.

"I still can not believe that such a handsome guy like Ryder laid eyes on you," Trina said, "I am more beautiful than you"

"To Ryder likes talented girls" Jade said.

Trina gave her a withering look, but to Jade didn't care and showed her the middle finger and then she looked his cell phone.

"What do you think Jade?" Tori asked "You have any idea?"

"I have more important things to do," she said and left the classroom of Sikowitz.

* * *

When Jade went to the terrace of the school, Ryder was there waiting for her. Both share a little kiss and then they sat against the wall.

"Because, my princess is upset?" Ryder asked to Jade.

"Tori thinks you'll use again to the girls and want to warn all, for that them not to believe in your words" Jade said.

"Why it bothers you, beautiful?" Ryder asked.

"I want you to tell me the truth," Jade said, and Ryder nodded his head "You're with me because you wanted to get into Hollywoods Arts?, because if that is true, I think that the best is "

Jade couldn't continue talking because Ryder interrupted her with a passionate kiss, when she walked away him, she was surprised but with a smile on his face.

"Jade since 5 months ago you're the only girl I care" Ryder said "I feel things for you and I will not risk losing a beautiful jewel for anything "

"I hope so, Ryder" Jade said "I don't want that someone break me the heart again"

"I will not, beautiful" Ryder said and kisses the forehead of Jade.

At that moment the bell rang and they went, to their second class, to several students seemed strange to see Ryder and Jade together, but as they had to go to the same class, none paid much attention.

* * *

Although he was a bad boy, Ryder was nervous about re-enter that class and the worst thing that Jade would not take his hand so that you calm down. His girlfriend smiled at him before the two entered to class, he sat behind her. Sikowitz was one of his favorite classes because it was the only one he shared with his girlfriend, he couldn't help smile, when his teacher came through the window and then grabbed a coconut that had on stage.

"Today we start with" Sikowitz said and looked at Ryder "Mr. Ryder welcome to class, I hope not seduce my students"

"I will not" Ryder said.

"What will be class today?" Cat asked.

"Don't despair, Cat" Sikowitz said "Today will improvised Alphabet" He drank coconut and then smiled "Cat, Andre, Robbie, Jade and Ryder to on stage, starting with letter B "

"Beck should be here instead of Ryder" Andre said

"Come on, friend " Ryder said " everyone got bored of Beck"

"Don't call me friend" Andre said annoyed.

"Esther doesn't want a fight" Cat said, showing her pink stuffed elephant.

"I don't think that there that fight," Robbie said.

"Robbie outside" Sikowitz said "Jade, the letter G"

"Goodbye, Robbie" said Jade.

"Happy to see you smile, Jade" said Ryder.

When Ryder said that, Jade looked at him, but said nothing.

"Idiot," Jade said "that's what you are"

"We play something else," Cat said.

"Cat outside " Sikowitz said "Andre the letter J"

"Jade have reason " Andre said, "You're a complete idiot, I don't understand why are you here"

"Knock, Knock" said Ryder "You have something in your head ? study here from now "

"I still don't understand" Andre said and he let the stage.

" Jade, letter L " said Sikowitz.

" Life can be amazing." Jade said.

"Much more if there is a nice girl by your side" Ryder said "like you "

"Nice?" Jade asked " You called me nice"

"Oh bother you that someone says nice" Ryder said "You're afraid of the compliments"

"Please, I'm Jade West I'm not afraid of anything," Jade said.

" Quiet "said Ryder "Nobody is afraid of you "

"Really you believe that?" Jade asked.

"Sure," said Ryder "I am going to do something that nobody dared"

"Try it" Jade said.

After that Ryder said that, he approached Jade and kissed her passionately, everyone was silent, when he was away from her, Ryder had a smile on his face.

"I think I lost" Ryder said.

"Very Good" Sikowitz said "this is very different"

After Jade and Ryder left the stage, he winked her and she showed him the middle finger. When the class ended Jade goes to the third class, but couldn't because someone grabbed her arm, she would yell at that person, but his anger calm a little, when he saw it was her boyfriend.

" Why did you do that ?" Jade said angrily.

"Because I really wanted to kiss you," Ryder said.

" Ryder " She said.

"I know you told me you did not want anyone to know what our" Ryder said, "but I want you to know that when you want, we shout to the four winds, that we have a relationship "

Jade smiled at her boyfriend and them wait a few minutes that no one in the hallway, for leave the school and spend time together.


End file.
